I'll Always Be Waiting For You
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: E se Sirius fosse apaixonado por Lily desde a escola? Descrição de alguns sentimentos dele sobre ela no decorrer do tempo. Song-Fic.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens usados na seguinte história não são de minha autoria, eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling.

**N/a: **Essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário para Melody-Ponds. Parabéns perfeição. :D

**Música Tema**: Shiver - Coldplay

**-xXxXx-**

**I'll Ways Be Waiting For You**

_By Mrs. Depp Lerman_

Ele sempre soube que era errado, mas o que há de se fazer quando nosso coração cisma em bater mais rápido por quem não deveria?

_**So I look in your direction**_

_**But you pay me no attention, do you?**_

_**I know you don't listen to me**_

'_**Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?**_

Mas pior do que amar a pessoa errada, é amar a pessoa errada sabendo que a chance de ser correspondido é inexistente. E quando a pessoa errada é a namorada do seu melhor amigo (aquele que sempre está com você e é praticamente um irmão), as coisas tendem a ser infinitas vezes mais complicadas. Mas quem disse que o amor é simples? A graça do sentimento é justamente essa, não existe amor fácil e o dele não seria diferente. Ele sabe que ela nunca o olharia de outra forma a não ser como amigo e, para ser sincero, não a julgava por isso. Quem se interessaria pelo mimado e encrenqueiro do Sirius Black, quando se está com o incrível James Potter?

_**But on and on  
From the moment I wake  
To the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side  
Just you try and stop me  
I'll be waiting in the line  
Just to see if you care**_

Sirius nunca quis se apaixonar por Lily, não foi uma coisa planejada. Para ser honesto, ele nem ia muito com a cara dela no início, aquela ruiva era perfeitinha demais para o gosto dele. Lembrava-se do quinto ano, quando James lhe dissera que a Evans aceitara ser sua namorada, recordava-se de dizer que o amigo estava louco por gostar de uma garota tão sem-graça e sabichona quanto ela. Mas isso foi há bastante tempo, numa época em que tudo era mais fácil, quando não vivia preocupado em medir palavras ou esconder coisas de seu melhor amigo. Uma época em que ele não sentia coisas indevidas por quem não podia e, principalmente, não passava quase todas as noites acordado pensando nessa pessoa.

_**Did you want me to change?**_

_**Well I've changed for good**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**That you'll always get your way**_

_**I wanted to say…**_

Foi só a partir do sexto ano que Sirius parou com a implicância que tinha com a Evans e se propôs a conhecê-la melhor, depois de inúmeras súplicas por parte de James. Talvez esse tenha sido um dos piores erros de sua vida.

À medida que a conhecia, ele percebia o quanto fora estúpido ao julga-la precipitadamente. Lily sempre estava disposta a ajudar quem quer que fosse (prova disso era ela defender o Ranhoso, mesmo aquele imbecil tratando-a como lixo) e era de uma bondade, que a tornava incapaz de machucar qualquer tipo de criatura. Mas enganava-se quem pensava que isso a tornava fraca, aquela ruiva demonstrava possuir uma fibra aterradora quando se via obrigada a defender o que achava ser o certo.

Rapidamente, Sirius viu uma enorme afeição por aquela garota crescer dentro de si e, logo, os dois se tornaram grandes amigos, para felicidade (e alívio) de James.

_**Don't you shiver, don't you shiver**_

_**Singing loud and clear**_

_**I'll be always be waiting for you**_

Mas também não demorou muito para toda aquela amizade começar a mudar e se transformar num sentimento mais forte, por parte dele, é claro. O grifinório só percebeu o que acontecia, quando passou a sentir inveja do amigo e a desejar estar no lugar dele. Não ele não se orgulhava disso, mas também não havia muito que se fazer, aquele sentimento já não estava mais sob seu controle.

_**So you know how much I need you**_

_**But you never even see me, do you?**_

_**And is this my final chance of getting you?**_

Houve aquela briga no sétimo ano, quando os dois terminaram e Sirius viu-se a consolar a garota que queria para si. Ali, naquele momento, ele quis acabar, de uma vez por todas, com aquele tormento que se tornara seu amor por ela, quis lhe contar o que sentia, mesmo sabendo que não era correspondido. Mas admitir para Lily que a amava, seria o mesmo que cravar um punhal nas costas de James, e ele era incapaz de cometer tal traição. Preferia passar o resto de sua vida sofrendo por perder a mulher que amava, do que perder a amizade do irmão que ele escolhera ter. Por isso, calou-se e se limitou a afirmar que tudo ficaria bem e que logo ela e James se acertariam.

No fim, eles de fato se reconciliar, e o garoto nunca odiou tanto estar certo.

_**But on and on**_

_**From the moment I wake**_

_**To the moment I sleep**_

_**I'll be there by your side**_

_**Just you try and stop me**_

_**I'll be waiting in the line**_

_**Just to see if you care**_

Depois que terminaram a escola, ele achou que aquele seria um ótimo momento para tentar esquecê-la. Não estaria todos os dias com ela e, talvez, aquele distanciamento fosse o que ele precisava para tira-la de vez de sua cabeça. Ah, doce engano. Durante todo o tempo que ela não estava por perto, Sirius sentia uma dor sufocante dentro do peito e ele era obrigado a inventar mil e uma desculpas para procurar a Evans. Sim, era patética aquela atitude, ele sabia disso, e toda vez que voltava para casa, depois de mais uma de suas visitas à Lily, prometia a si mesmo que nunca mais a procuraria, que tinha que se manter afastado se quisesse esquecê-la. É claro que essas promessas nunca eram cumpridas, assim que a dor surgisse, ele inventaria outra desculpa (era ótimo nisso) e apareceria na casa dela mais uma vez. Mas ele precisava dessas promessas, só assim a culpa por amar a mulher de seu amigo diminuiria e ele poderia conviver consigo mesmo. E além do mais, James não desconfiaria de nada nunca, os três eram amigos afinal de contas, não havia porque desconfiar.

_**Did you want me to change?**_

_**Well I've changed for good**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**That you'll Always get your way**_

_**I wanted to say...**_

Mas as coisas pioraram de vez, quando James e Lily anunciaram que estavam de casamento marcado e Sirius seria o padrinho. Como recusar aquele convite sem levantar qualquer tipo de suspeita? Ele sabia que era impossível. Para o bem de sua amizade com os dois (e para não decepcioná-los), aceitou sem pensar nas consequências que aquele ato traria para sua própria felicidade. Consequências essas que não tardaram a aparecer. À medida que a data do casamento dos amigos (do casamento _dela_) chegava, o humor de Sirius ia de mal a pior. A única saída que achou para fugir da sua tristeza crescente, foi fazer das garrafas de Fire-Whisky suas novas melhores amigas.

É claro que essa atitude deixou a todos preocupados. Sirius nunca fora santo, mas ficar bêbado todos os dias também não era do feitio dele, alguma coisa deveria estar errado, eles pensavam. James foi o primeiro a procura-lo para saber o que estava acontecendo, talvez pudesse ajuda-lo, dissera, eram amigos e amigos serviam para ajudar uns aos outros. Não adiantou muito, Sirius não tinha coragem de admitir para o amigo que o problema era seu casamento e nem faria uma coisa dessas, mesmo se tivesse.

Depois do insucesso de James, foi a vez de Lily tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Se não contara para o Potter, que era praticamente seu irmão, muito menos contaria a ela, que era a grande causadora de seus problemas.

Por fim, veio Remus. E para ele, Sirius disse a verdade. Contou tudo o que estivera escondendo durante tanto tempo, sobre seus sentimentos por Lily e sobre como se sentia o pior dos homens por ama-la. Não foi uma tarefa fácil admitir tudo aquilo em voz alta, mas o alto teor de álcool em seu sangue o ajudou a realiza-la. Lupin se mostrou solidário ao amigo e prometeu não contar a James o que ele confessara, contanto que Sirius prometesse que tentaria superar aquela situação. O jovem Black aceitou o acordo, apesar de saber que aquela seria mais uma promessa que ele não cumpriria.

_**Don't you shiver, don't you shiver**_

_**Singing loud and clear**_

_**I'll Always be waiting for you**_

No dia do casamento dos amigos, ele desempenhou com êxito o papel de melhor amigo/ padrinho feliz. Não bebera um gole de Fire-Whisky sequer (por respeito aos dois) e àqueles que o viam no altar ao lado de James, nunca imaginariam como seu coração estava despedaçando pouco a pouco durante toda a cerimônia.

Imaginou com seria se fosse ele quem estivesse a esperando, ao invés de James, pronto para desposa-la e chegou a conclusão de que devia ser sadomasoquista, era a única explicação para estar se sujeitando à tamanho sofrimento por livre e espontânea vontade. Quando Lily apareceu vestida de noiva, Sirius pensou que nunca vira mulher mais linda em toda sua vida e desejou, como nunca, estar no lugar do amigo. Mas ele sabia que aquele seu desejo nunca se realizaria, Sirius Black não nascera para ter o amor de uma mulher tão boa quanto a Evans, e às vezes ele pensava que não nascera para ter o amor de qualquer mulher.

No momento em que os amigos disseram "aceito", sentiu vontade de chorar e sair correndo dali, fugir daquele martírio de uma vez por todas. Mas se manteve firme no lugar, cumprindo seu dever de padrinho, sorrindo e demonstrando uma felicidade que não sentia.

_**And it's you I see, but you don't see me**_

_**And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear**_

_**I sing it loud and clear**_

_**And I'll Always be waiting for you**_

Poucas semanas depois, ele se mudou da Inglaterra. Precisava de um tempo distante, um tempo relativamente longo, para poder superar o amor não correspondido. Só sofreria se permanecesse por perto e a decisão de ir embora foi a melhor solução que encontrou. Não era tão masoquista a ponto de permanecer ali, sofrendo e sem conseguir seguir em frente, apenas assistindo a felicidade dos amigos. Ele tinha que fazer algo.

A decisão pegou a todos de surpresa, nunca antes Sirius expressara vontade de ir embora, aquela notícia era no mínimo estarrecedora para eles. Ao ser perguntado sobre os motivos de sua partida tão inesperada, o Black limitou-se a dar respostas vagas, sem muitas explicações. Só quem sabia o real motivo de sua partida era Remus, que o ajudava a escapar sempre que tentavam pressiona-lo a responder as perguntas.

Mudou-se para a França, onde ninguém o conhecia e longe o suficiente dos amigos (longe o suficiente _dela_). Paris foi a cidade escolhida e não foi uma escolha aleatória. Sempre lhe disseram que só se esquece de um amor, com outro e numa cidade conhecida como Cidade do Amor, as esperanças de encontra-lo seriam maiores. Decidiu que só voltaria ao seu país, quando estivesse recuperado, e se não tivesse encontrado outro alguém, queria pelo menos estar em paz consigo mesmo, sem sentir a culpa que sentia.

Mas Sirius dificilmente cumpria as promessas que fazia a si mesmo e aquela foi outra que ele quebrou. Menos de um ano depois estava de volta. Mais especificamente, voltou assim que James lhe contara, por carta, que Lily estava grávida e que os dois ficariam muito felizes se ele fosse o padrinho do bebê.

_**So I look in your direction**_

_**But you pay me no attention**_

_**And you know how much I need you**_

_**But you never even see me**_

Quando Harry nasceu, Sirius jamais imaginou que pudesse amar alguém do jeito que amava aquele pequeno ser que dormia nos braços da mãe. James saíra para cuidar da papelada do hospital, enquanto o amigo permanecera para fazer companhia à Lily. Ela ninava o bebê em seus braços, enquanto o homem admirava a cena da poltrona do quarto, nunca sentira tanto amor como naquele exato momento.

- Pode coloca-lo no berço para mim, Sirius? – a ruiva perguntou baixinho, para não acordar o filho.

Ele assentiu. Com cuidado, pegou a criança dos braços da amiga e colocou-o no bercinho ao lado da cama dela. Assim, enquanto dormia, era assustadora a semelhança entre Harry e James. Mas alguns minutos antes, quando o bebê ainda estava acordado, era possível perceber que os olhos dele eram iguais aos da mãe.

- Ele se parece com o James – Lily comentou, observando o filho de maneira embevecida.

- Mas os olhos são seus – ele completou.

A mulher segurou a mão do amigo, que estava repousada na borda do berço, fazendo-o desviar o olhar para sua direção. Ela sorriu amavelmente, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Muito obrigada por estar aqui – disse seguramente – Por um momento, James e eu pensamos que você não voltaria.

_ "Ah, Lily, como eu não voltaria? Você realmente não faz ideia da importância que tem para mim, não é verdade?" _Ele pensou tristemente.

- Você e James são meus melhores amigos, jamais me perdoaria se não retornasse num momento tão importante como este – ele respondeu, segurando a mão dela entre as suas e sentando-se na beirada da cama – E eu também precisava voltar se quisesse conhecer meu afilhado, não é mesmo?

A bela ruiva soltou uma risadinha contente.

- Sim, é verdade – concordou – Um padrinho precisa conhecer seu afilhado. Mas saiba que James e eu ficamos muito felizes com sua volta. Você é muito importante para nós, Sirius, e tenho certeza que também será muito importante para o Harry. Você faz parte da nossa família e nós sempre vamos te amar, nunca se esqueça disso.

_"Mas você nunca vai me amar da maneira que eu gostaria."_ Foi o pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça e ele se repreendeu por pensar algo tão egoísta. Sirius engoliu em seco, se Lily soubesse o tipo de sentimento que as palavras dela lhe causavam, certamente evitaria dizê-las tão naturalmente. Mas ele conseguiu esconder seu nervosismo com perfeição, aprimorara-se bastante ao longo dos anos quando o assunto era fingir sentir o que não sentia.

- Nunca vou me esquecer – falou com delicadeza – E vou estar sempre por perto, para garantir que vocês estejam bem, principalmente o Harry.

A mulher assentiu e repousou a cabeça no travesseiro, bocejando.

- Você devia descansar, Lily, ter bebês não deve ser tarefa fácil – Sirius disse, retirando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo do rosto dela – Pode dormir tranquila, eu ficarei aqui até James voltar.

Lily fechou os olhos de bom grado, sorrindo, e voltou a repousar a mão em cima da do homem.

- Obrigada Sirius – murmurou, já quase dormindo – Você é um ótimo amigo.

Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele se recusou a deixa-las cair. Beijou a testa da amiga e voltou a sentar-se na poltrona do quarto, velando o sono dela e de Harry. _Amigo_. Era isso o que ele sempre seria para ela, não importava o quanto desejasse o contrário, ela nunca o veria de outra forma. Seu coração já estava em frangalhos, mas ainda assim ele se negava a ir embora.

E ali, naquele quarto de hospital, enquanto observava a mulher que amava dormir ao lado do filho (seu afilhado recém-nascido), ele conformou-se com a ideia de que jamais a teria. Se algum dia houvera a mais ínfima chance dele conseguir conquista-la, essa chance não mais existia, e Sirius percebeu que não adiantaria mais sofrer por isso. Algumas pessoas não são boas o suficiente para possuir o amor de uma mulher como a Evans e Sirius percebeu que estava incluído nesse grupo. Apesar disso, sabia que precisava dela para continuar sua vida, mesmo que apenas como amiga, e que agora não poderia mais fugir, não depois de conhecer aquele pequenino ser que dormia ao lado da mãe.

Estaria sempre por perto, cuidando daqueles dois da melhor maneira possível, garantindo que nada de ruim lhes acontecesse. E também sempre a amaria, mesmo sabendo que jamais a teria ao seu lado, incapaz de deixa-la ir, mas prometendo a si mesmo que o faria. Porque ele era Sirius Black, a final de contas, e raramente cumpria as promessas que fazia a si mesmo.

**FIM**

**-xXxXx-**

**N/A:** Então, estava eu linda e maravilhosa em casa, escutando Coldplay, quando começa a tocar Shiver. Sabe aquela coisa instantânea? Foi isso que aconteceu comigo, na hora eu pensei "Pô, isso dá uma fanfic". Então, resolvi fazer uma Sirius/Lily porque, apesar de diferente, é um ship que eu gosto. :D E também porque a Melody-Ponds vivia me pedindo para fazer uma fic do Sirius, então aproveitei logo.

Bem, espero que gostem. E aí, mereço review? :)


End file.
